1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a fine-slit stabilized multi-domain vertical alignment (FSMVA) liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the prevalence of large-scale liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, the LCD panels should have a wide view angle characteristic so as to satisfy the needs of viewers. Therefore, the LCD panel having a wide view angle characteristic such as a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) has become one mainstream of the large-scale flat LCD panels now.
Conventionally, an array substrate of an MVA LCD panel has a patterned pixel electrode, and a color filter substrate (CF substrate) usually includes a plurality of protrusions disposed corresponding to the centre of the pixel electrode. The liquid crystal molecules can slightly tilt by virtue of the fringe field effect of the pixel electrode and the geometrical shape of the protrusion. However, when a voltage is applied to the pixel, the negative type liquid crystal molecules can tilt. Concurrently, different displaying domains can be formed according to different tilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules so as to acquire a wide view angle characteristic. Consequently, a conventional MVA display panel can provide a wider view angle. However, since parts of liquid crystal molecules slightly tilt due to the alignment protrusion when there is no voltage applied to the pixels, the LCD panel may have light leakage problem and therefore the contrast ratio of the LCD panel is decreased. Accordingly, the displaying effect of the LCD may be influenced.
Therefore, an improved FSMVA LCD panel is gradually developed. With reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is schematic diagram illustrating a part of sub pixel regions of a conventional FSMVA LCD panel. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the pixel electrode 20 of the conventional FSMVA LCD panel consists essentially of the main electrode strip 22 and the sub electrode branches 24. The main electrode strip 22 is a conductive material formed in a shape of a completed rectangle, which is long and narrow. The sub electrode branches 24 extend outwardly from the opposite edges of the main electrode strip 22 and are completely symmetrical to the main electrode strip 22. As far as the liquid crystal molecules 30 are concerned, the main electrode strip 22 are formed as a trunk of the pixel electrode 20, and spaces formed between the adjacent sub electrode branches 24 disposed on the same edge are a plurality of fine slits 26.
Accordingly, it is the fine slits 26 of the conventional FSMVA LCD panel that tilt the liquid crystal molecules toward different directions to form different displaying domains. For the conventional FSMVA LCD panel, the additional protrusions are no longer needed on the array substrate or the color filter substrate, and the slits are no longer needed on the color filter substrate. Although the liquid crystal molecules 30 corresponding to the fine slits 26 can tilt toward a specific direction, however, the liquid crystal molecules 30 corresponding to the main electrode strip 22 may tilt toward random directions. Accordingly, a lot of nodes randomly appear on the trunk of the pixel. When images are displayed, the aforementioned nodes easily lead to the image retention (IR) problem and therefore influence the display quality.
Therefore, how to provide a nice VAM LCD panel, which helps the liquid crystal molecules stably arranged and avoids the residual images, is still a main object to conquer now.